Fate is inescapeable
by vogonz
Summary: Allan comes across someone he thought he had lost. Set post series 2 so spoilers
1. Chapter 1

Ha Ha! Right here we go this is my second fanfic to date so don't expect great things. Oh and by the way for anybody who read my first story I have put in another pagan OC but it's a different person this time and a different type of paganism. Set post season two so spoilers. So without further ado on with the story.

The forest was cold but she didn't notice. She was too focused on her task. Although the chain mail and leather jerkin were quite good insulators. Then she froze on the spot. The freshly fallen autumn leaves crunched under some ones feet that were not hers and then the world turned black.

When she woke she was bound to something. It was broad and rough, a tree, a bloody tree. One day she'd been in Nottinghamshire and she was tied to a tree! Then she heard voices.

"Well what do we do with her? She's only a lass and she's dressed like a warrior from one of my Mother's stories." Wait a minute she knew that voice. It was one of the A Dale brothers. It was Allan.

She lifted her head it was heavy. She squinted in the midday sun. She looked around. Before her stood four men. One was tall and had a long staff while beside him stood two of similar height. Then next to them Allan A Dale.

"Oi A Dale." She shouted.

"How d'you know my name?" Replied a confused Allan.

"Look at my hands." She said by way of answer. Cautiously he walked up to her and looked at both her hands, one was normal but the other bore a scar that mirrored the one on his own hand.

"Seren!" He whispered.

"Allan" she whispered back as he cut the rope that bound her to the oak. He flung his arms around her and twirled her around. "I thought you were dead." They stayed locked in their embrace for a long time, tears streaming down both their faces. The gang looked in confused at the scene that was unfolding before them. Surely she could not be a lover she looked no more than fourteen years old but the two were obviously very close. Questions had to be answered but it would have to be later.

They gang returned to the camp late that night. It had taken all of Allan's persuasive powers to convince the lads that Seren was trustworthy. Especially after what happened the last time they allowed someone to do with Allan join the gang. Eventually though Allan won and Seren was allowed to come back to the camp.

Once they were all fed the questions began.

So that's chapter one done. Do you think I should continue? Please review and let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

The fire crackled and spat as Much added a damp log. There was an uneasy silence in the camp and as always Allan was the first to break it.

"So Seren it's been a long time. I guess you want to ask as many questions as I do" Allan said.

"I have a few" Seren replied staring into the flames with a distant look covering her face. "First one where did you go?"

"Well you know how when Tom ran away he stole everything and we had no money or food. Well I went out to find some and got caught and to make a long story short Robin saved me and here I am. About not coming back..." He was cut off by Seren's voice.

"its fate Allan fate tore us apart and now fare has pushed us together again. I am not angry with you for leaving it was not your choice. As the druid always said fate is inescapable." She replied still staring into the fire. "I'm going to bed it's been a long day" She got up and kissed Allan's forehead "I still love you." Then she stalked off to the far corner of the camp and wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Who is she Allan?" Asked Robin and Allan Sighed

"It's a long story"

Ok then I know it is a really short chapter but I've not decided where to go next. Please review constructive criticism welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Right this chapter is just Allan talking. Telling the gang about Seren. Enjoy

"It all started fourteen years ago when Seren was born. Seren's mother died when she was giving birth to twins one, Seren survived but the other a boy perished along with their mother. My family were very close to theirs my father and her father were blood brothers. Seren had no family as her father was killed a month before her birth. So we raised her two years later my parents fell to the pestilence. Effectively I became her father but we were more like brother and sister. When she was ten she suggested that we take the blood oath." At this point Allan held up his hand and pointed to the scar, which had changed from its usual white to red and inflamed. "We are sworn to each other and the only way to break it is to remove the scarred hand. We were so happy then she used to tell stories about Arthur but she said these were the true stories, and I quote "not those Christianised ones you tell nowadays." She's a pagan you see but not the kind of pagan that the Viking type of pagan. She's a pagan from before the Saxons and England When Briton was lots of different kingdoms. Her father was a druid that's why he was killed. HE was from the wild outpost of England in the south where even after so many years there are still people worshipping the old gods. ..."

"And that's where I went when Allan never came back." Said Seren sitting down next to Allan wrapped in a blanket. "I found a little village of my people. I started to get dreams and the druid said they came from the gods. Over the periods of a year I built up a life, found a man." She held up her hand and pointed to the lover's ring on her finger. "But then the dreams became more frequent and I was given the chance to become a Druid. I was sent away to search and that's how I ended up here. You see I have seen my fate Bel has shown me in a dream. I am to help you until you win then I return to the south, find my man and become a druid. Simple really." She laid her head on Allan's shoulder and he wrapped an arm round her.

"What are you searching for Seren" Asked Robin. She shrugged

"I will know when I find it." Then she fell asleep.

Right another short chapter but now you know who Seren is. Reviews are always helpful hint hint. Thanks a lot Vogonz.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been two months now since Seren had joined the gang and all was going decidedly well, apart from the teenage strops of course.

It was just after Sunrise and Seren was making her way down to the pool to do sacred ...stuff. She wore a loose white dress with a golden rope belt that hung from the curve of her hips. Her copper hair hung loose to her waist and had small bones woven into it, that jingled when she moved. In her hand she carried a tall black staff not unlike Little John's.

She reached the edge of the pool and gracefully walked to the middle, the water reaching her broad unfeminine shoulders. She leant backwards, completely immersing herself in the diamond dappled water. Suddenly a noise in the trees distracted her and two travel weary people stepped into the clearing. One was a tall lanky man with sun darkened skin, scruffy black hair and a pathetic excuse of a beard. Next to him there stood a shorter woman she had dark skin and Seren knew instantly she was a Saracen from far of lands.

Seren slowly exited the pool doing her best too look intimidating. Her sodden hair and dress leaving a torrent of water in her trail.

"Who dare enter the realm of my lord and master Robin Hood" She gritted out, it hurt to say Robin was her master but for effect and all.

"We are two of his men." The tall lanky man responded.

"Oh yeah prove it" challenged Seren. The man reached in to his tunic and pulled out a tag, identical to the one around Seren's neck. "You must be Will and Djaq. I'm Seren" she stuck out her hand and the two travellers shook it, "we spoke by pigeon"

"Oh you're Allan's err..." Djaq replied

"Oath woman" Seren injected helpfully, pointing to the scar on her hand. "Any way you coming back to camp? I bet you just want to sleep"

"Yes" The couple answered in unison.

Right another short chapter but the next one has something big in it so I promise they will get longer and better. Any ways tell me what you think it's always helpful.


End file.
